Quiebre
by Lynx Blackhod
Summary: "Kacchan tiene razon, soy un inutil, y las personas como yo merecen morir" -Talves no puedas ser el heroe mas grande del mundo, pero estoy seguro que seras el villano mas temido de todos Que hubiera pasado si All Migth no hubiera hablado con Izuku despues de lo del villano de lodo? bueno... aqui lo sabremos


Nuestra historia comienza, con el joven peliverde alrededor de los 14 años, tirado en el suelo de un callejón poco transitado. Su uniforme estaba roto y se le veían quemaduras en gran parte de la prenda. Su mochila estaba abierto y con todas sus pertenencias esparcidas en el suelo, varias hojas arrancadas seguramente de algún cuaderno. Bakugo katsuki lo pateaba en el estomago, haciendo que el chico empezara a toser sangre.

-¿¡QUE DECIAS MALDITO DEKU?!-preguntaba furioso el chico rubio

Izuku Midoriya no dejaba de toser y temblar, tenia miedo, no entendía porque Kacchan lo odiaba tanto. Trato de levantar su mirada solo para recibir una patada en el rostro. Su nariz ahora sangraba, el ojo izquierdo ya lo tenia inflamado, también estaba seguro de tener mínimo 2 costillas rotas. Miro sus manos, Kacchan las había quemado con su particularidad. Todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tenían ya una hora desde que finalizo el rescate del rubio, el villano de lodo lo había atrapado, tratando de tomar su cuerpo como contendor. Izuku había tratado de ayudarlo, pero siendo un quirkless solo hacia que el villano tuviera mas ganas de asfixiar a Bakugo. Finalmente fueron salvados por All Might.

Una ves que terminaron de elogiar a Katsuki por su resistencia, este mismo se dispuso a buscar a Izuku. Cuando lo encontró lo arrastro a un callejón.

Lo primero que hizo fue amenazarlo, diciendo que el era un inuit, que no necesitaba la ayuda de un maldito quirkless. Y que tuvo suerte de no morir. Le exigió el porque se arriesgo como un idiota y la contestación que dio el peliverde le hizo hervir la sangre.

-"kacchan…te.. te veías como alguien que necesitaba ayuda, mi…mi cuerpo se movió por si mismo…no podía dejarte en una…situación así…"

Bakugo lo miro con desprecio y empezó a golpearlo, Isuku le pedía que se detuviera pero solo alentaba mas chico. Tomo la mochila de Izuku, la abrió y empezó a romper todas sus cosas.

Midoriya tenia lagrimas en los ojos, cuando Bakugo estaba por pisar uno de sus cuadernos de apuntes, Isuku trato de detenerlo. Katsuki logro detenerlo y lo arrojo al suelo.

-¿¡TE GUSTA MUCHO ESCRIBIR TUS IDIOTECES DE HEROES VERDAD?! ¿¡PERO DIME, COMO ESCRIBIRAS SI YA NO TE SIRVEN SUS PRECIADAS MANOS?!-Izuku se quedo paralizado al escuchar eso, trato de alejarse de el pero bakugo era mas fuerte

Katsuki tomo sus dos manos con fuerza y creo una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte para quemar las manos de Midoriya. Repitió lo mismo 5 veces mas mientras el peliverde aullaba de dolor. Sus lamentos fueron ahogado una ves que Katsuki empezó a patearlo para dejarlo por completo inmovilizado.

Tomo el cuadernillo de Midoriya y empezó a arrancar hoja por hoja.

-¡APRENDE BASTARDO, SOLO ERES UN ESTORBO! ¡HAZLE UN FAVOR AL MUNDO Y MUERETE!-grito dando una ultima patada, para finalmente irse.

Izuku se mantuvo en su misma posición hasta que por fin el sol estaba oculto. Sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro, como pudo se levanto del suelo, levanto la vista y pudo ver como las calles eran ahora iluminadas por faroles.

Se acerco a su mochila y procedió a guardar sus pertenencias, sus manos estabas rojas, sentia el ardor y el olor a piel quemada llegaba a su nariz. Cuando alcanzo su cuadernillo de apuntes no pudo evitar sollozar mas fuerte. Dejo todo lo demás y aferro su cuadernillo a su pecho.

-"Kacchan tiene razón, soy un inútil, alguien como yo no merece vivir…"-poco a poco se fue levantando. Sentía la punzada de dolor en su estomago y su costado.-"¡por Dios! ¡hasta All Might dijo que no servía para ser héroe!"

Apretó sus adoloridas manos y se fue del callejón, alcanzo a escuchar como su celular (el cual tenia la pantalla estrellada) timbraba, seguramente era su madre preocupada por el. No le importo y se fue.

Ya nada le importaba, ser héroe había sido su mas grande sueño, pero ahora…ahora no queria seguir ilusionándose con algo imposible.


End file.
